


Might I Have This Dance?

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Tell me, milady, might I have this dance?"  He holds out his hand to her, and she takes it, automatically dipping into a curtsy.A fic inspired by thisartworkby Writtendust.





	Might I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 September 2018  
> Word Count: 489  
> Written for: InspiredByOQ 2018  
> Recipient: Writtendust  
> Prompt: This [artwork](https://twitter.com/Writtenndust/status/897852311430545408)  
> Summary: "Tell me, milady, might I have this dance?" He holds out his hand to her, and she takes it, automatically dipping into a curtsy.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene taking place during the royal ball in ep 05x02 "The Price".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love this piece of artwork so much, so I feel good that I can finally write something based on it. It's just a sweet little interlude that I wish we'd been able to see in canon.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, but if you spot an error I missed, please let me know and I'll fix it.

"You look stunning, milady."

Regina feels her cheeks heating up, head dipping down as she glances at the gown she's wearing. It's so very much _not_ her color, not by a long shot, but it got Snow and Charming to shut up during her dance lesson, and she hadn't had time to come up with something more suitable before the ball was upon them. It feels more virginal than she should ever feel again, given how many decades ago she lost her virginity.

"Regina?"

Her eyes rise to take in the curious look on his face, and she licks her lips before biting down on the bottom one briefly. "Thank you," she says softly, years of etiquette coming to the forefront.

"Tell me, milady, might I have this dance?" He holds out his hand to her, and she takes it, automatically dipping into a curtsy. "Or am I out of luck with the belle of the ball?"

"I would be honored to have this dance with you," she says, feeling her cheeks heat up again, "but I pray that I won't mangle your feet in the process."

Robin tugs lightly at her hand, pulling her into a loose embrace as he nuzzles his nose against hers. "Somehow I doubt that could ever happen, milady."

"We'll see," she says before brushing her lips lightly against his, body swaying with his. There are too many people milling around this ball expecting her to be the Savior, and she can't risk screwing that up for anyone in their party. "Just be kind?"

"Always, milady," he murmurs, glancing around before kissing her and dropping her into a brief dip in the process. She splutters out a laugh, gripping him more tightly, and he joins her in his laughter. "You have a beautiful laugh, Regina, and I will do whatever I can to hear it every day for the rest of my life."

That blush comes back in spades, the world spinning on its axis in time with Robin leading her in a small turn as they continue to sway, not to the music in the ballroom, but to that which beats so easily in their hearts. His forehead rests against hers as her eyes flutter shut, content in this private moment between them. This little bubble of theirs is all that matters to her in this moment, and she already loathes the moment when they must leave it for the greater game at play here in Camelot. But she will, because her entire family's future is at stake if they can't save Emma from the Dark One.

"You're thinking too loudly, love," Robin murmurs, nuzzling at her nose again. "For one night, just let it go and be _Regina_. You deserve to enjoy yourself."

The sudden sting of tears pricks her eyes, and she offers him a watery smile. "Only if I can spend it with you, thief of my heart."

"Always, milady."


End file.
